supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Wario World
|genre=Action/Adventure |modes=1 player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo GameCube |media= |input= }} Wario World is a platformer game for the Nintendo GameCube released in 2003. It is a spin-off of the Wario Land games, and marked Wario's first starring appearance on a home game console. In 2004, it was re-released as a Player's Choice title. This is the sixth platformer game starring Wario overall and, thus far, the only 3D platformer game in the ''Wario'' franchise. Storyline s are helpers of Wario throughout the game.]] The story, from the enclosed instruction book: Story: From Riches to Rags "Ah, ha ha! I've finally done it!" Wario chuckles to himself as he does some exploring up his nose. Why does he chuckle, you ask? Because he's finally completed construction of his beloved castle! "So, whatddya think? Pretty sweet, eh? The sparkling golden walls, the luxurious chandeliers... And how about these marble floors? It's a wonderfully gorgeous castle for wonderful and gorgeous me. Hey, by the way- and this is a secret- the lower chambers are brimming with jewels and treasures that I've pilfered from all around the world! What? You wanna take a peek? No way! They're mine, all mine! ... As if I'd actually let you put a single grubby finger on any of my fine treasures! Please! I'm not even gonna let you look at any of them!" Yes, Wario is feeling pretty fine. However, unbeknownst to him, something terrible has happened to his jewels. Sleeping buried under all of his treasures is a powerful black jewel that all but wiped out civilization long ago. And now, on an evening where a red moon rises, the evil black jewel awakens. "Huh? What's all that noise downstairs?! I was just getting ready to floss the gunk out of my toes! Gah! I HATE distractions!" :When Wario finally notices that something strange is happening, it's already too late. The evil black jewel downstairs has managed to engulf many of the other treasures and is rapidly growing larger and larger! And not only that--it's churning out monsters as well! Yes, that's right! It seems that the curse that this jewel carries lets it turn treasures into monsters. To make matters worse, the black jewel has decided that it wants to build a kingdom of its own and is changing Wario's world into quite a weird place. :"Whoa! What the heck's going on here?! My castle's going nuts! Who did all this? Who are all these weirdos? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING TO MY CASTLE?!" :After yelling this, Wario begins angrily stomping his feet. He's come completely unglued! But then, somehow, he subdues his anger and while thoughtfully prospecting his nostril, he gets ahold of himself. :"Using my brilliant brainpower, I think... Wait! That must be it! This is the work of that weird, black-colored jewel! I thought there was something off about that thing the first time I laid eyes on it! Why, that arrogant little PUNK! It actually thinks it can outwit the great Wario! Somehow, someway, I'm gonna take back every last treasure it stole from me! Then I'll smack that thing 100 times!! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!" :Once Wario gets angry, absolutely nothing scares him. And so, after stuffing four full heads of garlic into his mouth, he stamps out in a furious rage to meet the monsters! destroys the Treasure Square.]] The game begins with Wario sitting on his throne in his completed treasure-covered castle laughing. In the lower floor, below the throne room lies an evil Black Jewel, who, thousands of years before, had corrupted any and all who owned it, causing chaos and destruction. To put a stop to this, Spritelings encased the Jewel and put it asleep for all eternity. Tragically, when Wario stole the Jewel thousands of years later, the Black Jewel soon awakened. Wario, still drooling over his treasures and laughing back at the throne room, soon sees his castle rumble and before he knows it, the black jewel has turned his castle into a brand new world. This new world is separated into four sections: Excitement Central, Spooktastic World, Thrillsville, and Sparkle Land. Each world consists of two levels and a boss fight. The worlds are reached from a main hub area. The hub area also leads to the Treasure Square where the huge treasure box containing the black jewel is placed. Wario must travel through all worlds before going up to defeat the black jewel and lock it back in its chest where it belongs. After defeating the jewel, he regains his castle and riches. Endings The quality of Wario Castle at the end of the game depends on how many Spritelings the player saved throughout: plant, wood, stone, silver, gold, and full of treasures. A similar situation occurs in Luigi's Mansion only with the mansion looking better depending on how many collectibles Luigi obtained. *If Wario rescues one Spriteling, Wario is in a tent in a scary, dark forest. Wario is horrified. *If Wario rescues two or ten Spritelings, Wario is in a wooden castle. *If Wario rescues eleven or twenty Spritelings, Wario is in a boring stone castle. *If Wario rescues twenty one or thirty Spritelings, Wario is in a silver castle, but is still disappointed. *If Wario rescues thirty one or thirty nine Spritelings, Wario is in a golden castle. Wario is somewhat impressed. *If Wario rescues forty Spritelings, Wario is in a golden castle stuffed with treasure.http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/gc/c/wworld.htm The following images show the game's endings from worst to best. Tent Ending.png Wooden Ending.png Stone Ending.png Silver Ending.png Golden Ending.png Best Ending.png Gameplay Wario World is a 3D platformer. Each level has three objectives: beat the boss, collect all eight of the Gold Statue pieces and get all eight of Wario's Treasures back. After completing both levels in a world, the boss fight of that world will open. When the world boss is beaten, the next world opens. Wario can use several moves to defeat his enemies in various ways, such as spinning them around or slamming their head into the ground. Each time the player collects all treasures in a world, a microgame from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! is unlocked. These games can only be played using a Game Boy Adapter. Worlds and levels Wario World is divided into 4 worlds linked by the Treasure Square Courtyard, the hub. From the Courtyard, there are 4 worlds with two levels in each. Moves Wario has many moves in this game. They are: *Jump *Punch - A move common with Wario, it helps him beat up enemies and crush objects. *Dash Attack - One of Wario's signature moves, he rushes forward and uses his shoulder to ram into anyone or anything. *Hyper Suction - Wario can open his mouth to suck in nearby coins, similar to Kirby. *Ground Pound - A move that appears in many platformers in some way, Wario can pound enemies with the weight of his body. *Corkscrew Conk - Wario can turn into a rampaging, spinning yellow ball and hit high-flying enemies. Mad Moves The three Mad Moves are Wario's three most powerful moves, and can only be used after picking up an enemy first. Using them is the only way to damage many of the game's bosses. *Mega Toss - After stunning and picking up an enemy, Wario can throw it with all his might. *Piledriver - After stunning an enemy, he can also use them to slam, hard, into the ground, destroying that enemy and damaging any others nearby. Wario can also use this move to drill through special Trapdoors. *Wild Swing-Ding - Wario can also swing an enemy around at a very fast speed, taking out groups of other enemies, or use them to open special doors that require him to spin the enemy in front of a switch. Items Blocks and Collectibles in the game. Enemies Generic enemies These are the enemies that will appear in every level of the game. However, their appearance will change depending on their environment. For example: They will appear normally throughout Excitement Central, but then turn into skeletons in Horror Manor, snowmen in Shivering Mountains, and then mummies in Pecan Sands. *Magon *Big Magon *Triceratops *Cractyl *Ankiron *Enemy Generator (does not appear in Greenhorn Forest) Other enemies These enemies appear in only specific areas in each level. *Stone Doohickey (at the end of the level) *Unithorn (when Wario falls into a pit) Unique Enemies These enemies only appear in certain levels. Mini-Bosses In every level but Greenhorn Forest, certain enemies will attack Wario, and not let him pass until he defeats them, essentially making themselves midlevel mini-bosses. Wario will not re-fight them when returning to the level after completing it once. *Gem-Bodied Creature **Crystal Creatures *Big Bone-Fist *Electric Clown Fence *Angler Mangler *Tree Freak *Terrible Portrait *Stone-Cold Statue Bosses Wario has to battle numerous Boss characters throughout the game. (Italics mean level's boss, Bold means world's boss) When Wario defeats a world's boss, he receives a Huge Treasure Chest Key to unlock the treasure chest where the final boss, the Black Jewel waits. Staff Gallery Wario Flex Artwork - Wario World.png|Wario Cractyl.png|Cractyl Magon.png|Magon Ankiron.png|Ankiron Red-Brief J.png|Red-Brief J Media Critical reception The game received fairly positive reviews, being praised by critics for its gameplay, but was also criticized by many for its short length. commented that "the game offers a little beyond of what the regular tridimensional games offers, however, what is offered is short and repetitive". stated that its length and simpleness can't hold the player's attention for more than a day. The magazine gave the game a perfect score, stating that "Wario World pays off every second the player holding the controller, and that is greatness". praised the game's boss battles. 's reviewer, Matt Casamassina, stated that "the game is fine, but not as fine as a Mario game".https://m.uk.ign.com/articles/2003/06/19/wario-world-2 Sales Wario World was a commercial success, selling over 256,000 copies in the United States of America, and over 142,000 copies in Japan. The game was re-released as part of the Player's Choice label in 2004, along with Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour.https://m.uk.ign.com/articles/2004/03/16/mario-golf-f-zero-go-bargain-priced Pre-release and unused content References in later games *''Mario Power Tennis: Wario Factory Court has the remixed theme song from Courtyard, which is part of Treasure Square used in it. *Mario Superstar Baseball: Wario Palace highly resembles Pecan Sands. Also, some statues make appearances too as well as Weathervanes. The theme song of this ballpark is also related to this game. *Fortune Street: In one of his quotes, Wario mentions the "Black Jewel", the main antagonist of ''Wario World. *''Super Smash Bros.'' series: Several of Wario's moves in the series, such as his neutral attack, Up Smash, throws, etc. are based on his moves from this game. *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix: The music from Greenhorn Forest is remixed and used in the battle in World 3: Wario's Carnival. In-game, it is known as "Starring Wario". Trivia *If the player waits around 50 minutes on the pause screen, Wario's chanting will stop, and after a brief pause, he'll glumly say "Sorry."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P-43J0XZoY *Some of Wario's voice clips are modified versions of his voice clips from ''Wario Land 4. References External links *Official European Website *Official Nintendo UK site *Official North American website (Archive of the original at the ) *Official Japanese site * Category:Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:2003 games Category:2004 games Category:Platforming Games de:Wario World it:Wario World